Head-mounted optical display devices allow a wearer, or user, to have a hands-free viewing experience of their personal media from a remote device, such as a laptop or netbook computer, a smartphone, or a tablet computer. Personal media may include, for example, e-mail messages, text messages, appointment reminders, photographs, maps, images, videos, video game images, and any web pages selected by the user. Some head-mounted display devices, such as goggle-type frames, may completely obscure a user's vision, except for images displayed by the device. Such devices visually isolate the user from their environment to provide an immersive experience. Other head-mounted display devices may attach to eyeglass frames and project transparent images onto a surface in the line of sight of the user. Such devices provide no visual isolation of the user from their environment and are unable to provide any type of immersive experience.